polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Achaemenid Empireball
Achaemenid Empireball |nativename = ������ Xšassa |founded = 550 BC |successor = Empire of Alexander Twenty-eight Egyptian Dynasty |ended = 330 BC |image = 0055C654-5D48-47CB-98AC-507F77F5D0E0.jpeg |caption = "Remove Greek! Achaemenid stronk!" |government = Feudal Monarchy Empire |language = Old Persian Aramaic Babylonian Median Ancient Greek Elamite Sumerian Egyptian Many Others |type = Iranian |capital = Persepolis |religion = Zoroastrianism |enemies = Stupid Athenians Weak Spartans Puny Greek States Cursed Macedonians |likes = War and conquest, maintaining a large empire, human rights, Daddy Cyrus |hates = GREEKS, rebelling satraps |predecessor = Median Empire Neo-Babylonian Empire Lydia Twenty-sixth Egyptian Dynasty Gandhara Sogdia Massagetae |intospace = No, but can into Babylonian astronomy |status = Dead |reality = Achaemenid Empire }} was the first Persian dynasty, was of a stronk empire, and stretched from Thrace to the Indus Valley. At one point, they ruled between a fourth and a half of Earthball's population (which was much smaller back then, but still). Achaemenidball would remain in power for over two centuries until gradually weakened by rebellions, and conquered by Alexander the Great in 330 BC. It also created the first human rights History Achaemenidball was born as the Median vassal of Persis, which was created by the Iranian peoples who arrived in the area around 1000 BC. Under the leadership of Cyrus the Great, the Persians revolted against the Medes in 553 BC, and finally defeating them in 550 BC, gaining all of the Median territories. This eventually brought Achaemenidball into conflict with Lydiaball and Neo-Babyloniaball. After the conquest of the Lydian Kingdom, Cyrus turned east to quell the rebellions started by Bactriaball and Sakaball. Later, Cyrus conquered the Neo-Babylonian Empire, helping to free the Jewish slaves in Babylon, allowing them to return to their homeland and restore Jerusalem, including building the Second Temple. Cyrus eventually died on campaign in 503 BC in an expedition against the Massagetae, and was succeeded by his son Cambyses II. Relationship * Greece baby - you really think that you can defeat the mighty Persian empire? that fights are cause I don't want ur fucked land. There is no farm, trade, or gold. Even most of the greeks live in Persia! There are just warriors. If I want I can defeat u. remember Thermopylae, Platea, and others! * FUCKING MACEDON - YOU FUCKING MAD! YOU GOT MY LANDS BUT TRUTH IS YOU HAVE LOST THAT WAR! see here: Alexanders clothing is Persian, his wife is Persian, his capital is Persian, a great part of his army is Persian, Darius III is not the last king! Alexander is the last king! * Babylonball - Stop harassing my Jewish friend, yuo idiot! * SPQRball - Ok Roman kid! go and play with my son! * Ancient Egyptball - This pharaoh was anschlussed by me. But he rised again. Dammit!! * Seleucidball - DAMN Macedon! Get out of Persia yuo Macedonian scum! * Parthiaball - My adopted son. He's good at archery. Filthy roman empire can't into conquer Persia because of his archers. Good job defending old lands of your father. * Sassanidball - My stronk son. Proud of him. He protected middle east from that filthy Roman empire. He had so many elephant corpses to fight Roman empire. His army mostly defeated that Roman guys. He was also so rich in gold and culture. * Medesball - My mad father. First think i did was that i annexed him! Gallery 'tkOH6pp.png 'ykDmBJT.png 359.png }} Category:Empire Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Pagan Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Afghanistanball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Bahrainball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Chinaball Category:Cyprusball Category:Egyptball Category:Georgiaball Category:Greeceball Category:Indiaball Category:Iranball Category:Iraqball Category:Israelcube Category:Jordanball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Kuwaitball Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Lebanonball Category:Libyaball Category:Moldovaball Category:North Macedoniaball Category:Omanball Category:Pakistanball Category:Palestineball Category:Qatarball Category:Romaniaball Category:Russiaball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Sudanball Category:Syriaball Category:Tajikistanball Category:Turkeyball Category:Turkmenistanball Category:UAEball Category:Ukraineball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Artsakhball Category:Aramaic Speaking Countryball Category:Asia Category:Middle East Category:Mesopotamia